


【PKP AU】A Love Song

by lotusfire666



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 一个音乐人们彼此相爱的故事，音乐人AU，摇滚乐队主唱K，音乐学院学生P，电子音乐人A。





	【PKP AU】A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> *歌词全编的。

山下是通过赤西认识龟梨的。

认识的时机很尴尬。赤西自音乐学院退学之后一直各种扑腾，不久加入了一个摇滚乐队——山下为此嘲笑他，他一个electro跑去搞摇滚，这是奔着要解散吗？赤西一脸正义：第一我穷，第二主唱长得美。搞得山下很长一段时间以为他们主唱是女的，没把赤西天天挂在嘴边的Kame和那个主唱联系到一起去。

可赤西毕竟是我行我素的性子，待了一段时间还是待不下去，不知怎地又一直不敢说，龟梨在他嘴里就从“长得很美的主唱”变成了“无法拒绝他的魔王”，山下被他念叨多了，拍板说不就是辞职吗有什么不好讲的，我替你说。跑去看了他们一场演出。

只是普通的拼台演出而已，粉丝却积聚了不少，很大一部分是打扮得花枝招展的姑娘们。山下就很羡慕。真好啊摇滚乐，什么时候我也能有这样的粉丝……就看到姑娘们都兴奋起来了，转头一看，赤西他们乐队上台了。

赤西在台上还很像个样子嘛，正这样想着，赤西对他挤了挤眼睛，他往旁边一看，就看到了龟梨。

第一印象其实并没觉得美，还觉得赤西言过其实。龟梨个子不高，非常瘦，眼妆很浓，是红色的，眉毛修得很细，衬得颧骨特别明显。他穿着一身看起来就标准摇滚青年的装束，破洞牛仔裤，黑色T恤，黑色带铆钉的皮衣，戴着bloody marry的龙形戒指，抱着把黑色吉他，拿着话筒，朝台下轻飘飘瞟了一眼，就听见女生尖叫。山下咋舌，这也太夸张了吧？很快听见赤西拨弦，音乐响起，龟梨开嗓唱歌，声音高亢华丽——迄今为止都很正常——直到龟梨唱得兴起，从话筒架上把话筒扯了下来，一脚踏在前面的灯箱上，放开了架子，一边抚摸自己的脸一边扭动，女生的尖叫更响了，山下几乎听不清他唱什么——然后龟梨盯着场下一圈，视线与山下相交了一瞬即分开——凶狠然而妩媚，仿佛看见了他，又仿佛什么都没放在心上。山下喝了一半的酒就停下了。

龟梨一共唱了三首歌，赤西的贝斯和他绝配，烘托他柔和的高音，他们俩都仿佛天然知道如何表现自己，哪怕只是酒吧的小舞台，没有聚光灯追着也熠熠闪光。就算山下对摇滚几乎没有兴趣，也不得不承认他们在台上真的很合拍，舞台魅力令人迷醉。

演出结束后山下去后台找赤西，赤西把他拉到一边跟他咬耳朵。“怎样？”他急忙忙地问。

“你们很棒，比我想象中好。”山下说，顿了顿，掩饰地摸了摸鼻子。“你们主唱，真的有点好看。”

赤西笑：“是吧，是吧？我的眼光嘛。”他两眼发光。“你看到我那一手和弦了吗？是不是酷毙了！”

山下没好意思说他几乎都在看龟梨，没注意赤西，只好岔开话题：“所以你确定要辞吗？合作这么好的搭档可不好找。”

赤西挠了挠头发，叹了口气。“没办法的吧？音乐方向不同的话，勉强在一起以后也是要散的。”

山下拍了拍他的肩转身想走。“那我去说了。”

赤西一把拉住了他。“我还是觉得这样不太好。”

“你不辞了？”山下有点吃惊。

“不是，你去说的话，Kame估计会更生气啊。”赤西苦脸。“还是我自己去说吧。”

“不是说是‘无法拒绝的魔王’吗？”

“仔细想想最多也就被揍一顿呗，眼一闭就过去了。记得待会儿给我收尸啊。”赤西苦巴巴地说。

山下想着这俩人的身高差怎样都想象不出赤西被揍，但也不好插手，就答应在外面等。

酒吧后面有一条斜坡，走到底是便利店。山下走下去买了包烟，沿着斜坡又走上来，走了十个来回之后赤西就出来了。

赤西出来也没说话，找他要了根烟，两个人站在坡中间抽完了一整根烟，赤西把烟头扔地上踩熄，捡起来又走到酒吧后门，找垃圾桶扔掉。

“怎样？”山下终于问。

“就这样了。”赤西答，有点落寞。“还能怎样？”

山下“哦”了一声，没再说话。

“两周后还有一场演出，之后就没我事了。”赤西说，伸手撩起自己的流海抓到后面，露出额头。

“你好像不太开心？”山下问。

赤西沉默了一会儿，低头笑了笑。“说着不想干了，真的要分开，还是有点遗憾。怎么说，真的是很好的乐队，我总觉得龟梨那小子正式出道也没问题的。”

“后悔了？”

“也不是。只是觉得，没我在那几个家伙没问题吗……”

山下没说话，继续点了根烟抽。没说出来的话悬在空中没说出来：赤西这种等级的贝斯手也不是随便就能补上的缺，少了关键一人的摇滚乐队还能继续走下去吗？

“P的话，最近在忙什么？”赤西也新点了一根，把烟圈吐向漆黑的夜空。

“快毕业了要找工作啊。”山下答。“演奏家的职位并没有那么好找。也许有一天你会发现我在商场大厅弹琴。”

“你是不是还自己写点曲子？”

“写着玩的。”山下挥了挥手，不想多谈。

“音乐学校什么的很好找吧？现在学琴的小孩总是很多。”

“比起教人弹琴，我还是更喜欢在台上表演啊。”

赤西低头思考了一会儿。“找到之前来Kat-tun怎样？”他问。

山下愣了愣。“我弹的是钢琴。”

“贝斯也可以换成键盘。”赤西答，忽然兴奋了起来。“来吧来吧，你也会写曲对不对？与其让他们找奇怪的人来，你的话我就放心了。”说着就推着山下往酒吧里走。

山下推脱不过，再说他自己确实也想再见见那个主唱，也就顺水推舟地进去了。

进去之后发现龟梨还没走，正在收拾东西，没多少东西也收拾了很久，坐在椅子上没动，见到赤西复归，眼睛亮了起来。

“Kame，我给你找了个新人，很厉害的！”赤西兴冲冲地把山下推到他面前。“来，介绍一下，这是我以前同学……”

“……你就这么不想留吗，赤西？”龟梨抬起眼睛，看着他问。

赤西被噎住，介绍的话说到一半，卡住了。龟梨只是盯着他看。

气氛微妙，山下有点想溜。两个人都僵硬起来，不知如何是好。

龟梨吸了口气，努力平静了一下，朝向山下微笑。“幸会，我是龟梨和也。”

山下伸手，松松握住，一秒即分开。“山下智久。”

“所以，你会什么？”龟梨问。他抽了张湿巾卸妆，那些金红的闪粉蹭在纸巾上，在他眼角也蹭到一些，看起来仿佛泪痕一般闪闪发光。

“他会的很多！”赤西在旁边插嘴，被山下戳了一肘子，不吭声了。

“我是音乐学院的学生，快要毕业了。”山下说，莫名地有点紧张。“主修钢琴，偶尔，呃，也会写点自己的曲子。我刚才看了你们的演出，非常精彩。尤其是《寻觅之途》那首，写得太好了，你表现得真棒。”

龟梨点了点头表示谢意。但连山下都能看出来他无非是客套。

“……我想着缺个贝斯，键盘也可以代替嘛。”赤西小声说。“Kame，要不要试一下？山下很厉害的。”

“下一场谢幕演出结束之后再说吧，我现在不想谈这个问题。”龟梨说，啪一声合掉了自己的琴盖，站起身来，朝山下笑了笑，笑意没达到眼底。“谢谢你来看我们演出，下次还请继续支持。”

等他背着自己的琴走掉，山下才转身给了赤西一拳。“我是不是错过了什么剧情？你辞个职我怎么感觉跟分手一样？”

赤西深深叹气。“说了是魔王啊。”

他俩一起去吃了烤肉。赤西请客，当然，既然是他把烫手山芋扔给了山下。

酒过三巡就变成赤西一个人在说话，大倒苦水。Kame太好强了吧Kame太较真了Kame要求太高Kame的音乐怎样怎样……Kame、Kame说个没完。山下唔唔答应着，脑子里还一直转着龟梨的影子，唱歌时摇曳的身姿、犀利的眼神和在后台仿佛受伤的小兽一般的表情……

不知道为什么，很想看他无所顾忌地唱歌和笑起来的样子。

“辞都辞了，别再想了。”山下说，最后敬了赤西一杯，玻璃杯相碰发出脆响。他把自己杯中酒一饮而尽，看向友人黑色的眼睛。“下一场好好表现，之后交给我了。”

 

两周之后，山下依约去看了赤西最后一场和龟梨同台的演出。赤西没什么精神，龟梨倒是气场全开，怒音都出来了，粉丝来得比上一场还多，不大的酒吧被挤得满满当当。

歌曲结束之后赤西发表了脱退讲话，龟梨束着手低头站在后面，歌迷们怕是已经提前知道了消息，但依然有不少女歌迷哭了起来。气氛变得感伤，搞得山下也有点低落。

他在表演结束后提前溜到了后台，赤西看到他，对他点了点头，就出去了。他走到龟梨面前。

“龟梨君。”他说。“我是山下智久，你还记得吗？”

龟梨抬头看他。“当然。你是赤西的同学。有什么能帮你的，山下君？”

“叫我YamaP就好了。他们都这样叫。”山下说。他笑起来，努力让自己看上去亲切无害。“赤西大概跟我说了一下你们的情况，我想如果不嫌弃的话，邀请你看看我的表演。”

龟梨略一思忖，答应了。

山下于是掏出早已准备好的纸条递给他，约他周末早上去学校琴房。

 

山下专门花了两天时间准备，到了周六早上，怀着一点莫名雀跃很早就跑到了学校琴房，抚摸着他心爱的施坦威钢琴，活动了一番手指。快到约定时间之前，他看着琴房觉得空荡，又去楼下买了两杯咖啡，回到琴房时发现龟梨已经到了。

这次龟梨没化妆，也没穿摇滚服，只是衬衫牛仔裤，除了耳朵上一个尖尖的黑色耳钉看起来跟普通学生也没什么两样。

山下微笑起来，递了一杯咖啡给他。自己把另一杯放到一边。

“事先说明，要弹天鹅湖的话我恐怕会睡过去。”龟梨喝了口咖啡，笑道。

“钢琴有很多曲子的。”山下说，在琴凳上坐下，按下第一个音。

第一首是Eagles的《Desperado》，第二首是Guns N’Roses的《Welcome to the jungle》，第三首是Oasis的《Champagne Supernova》，第四首是他混过曲的Queen。龟梨在第一节音乐弹完就不再正襟危坐地坐在位子上了，第二首弹完他已经跳上了台，摇头晃脑地哼着，等山下弹到最后就唱出声来了。

山下笑了起来。

“不愧是专业的啊。”龟梨说，啪啪啪给他鼓掌。琴房里只有他们俩，龟梨的掌声跟琴音一起清脆地回荡着。

“电子键盘、合成器什么的你用过吗？”龟梨又问。

“赤西教我玩过一点，没系统用过，如果需要我可以学。”山下答。

龟梨转了转眼睛。“你是不是还自己写曲？”

山下有些腼腆地点头。“都是瞎写的，也没系统学。”

“可以弹给我听吗？”

“不要笑啊。”山下把手重新放到琴键上。“这首我大二时写的。”

那是一首抒情的钢琴曲，是山下在考试失利迷茫的时候写的，虽然觉得很好听，但也没发表，更没获过奖。他在音乐学院成绩一般，虽然小时候弹琴总被说是神童什么的，也是因此才选择了这条昂贵而狭窄的路。但到了这个地方，所有人都才华横溢，真的天才几年出一位，像太阳一样闪光，其他人便都晦暗了。在怀疑自己才能的时候总要做很多尝试，写曲便是其中之一。自己悄悄写，不敢给老师看，也就几个好朋友才听过。赤西一直鼓励他拿去发表，可他始终觉得还不够好。

这是第一次演奏给好友以外的人，山下不免有点紧张，不敢看龟梨的脸。

一曲终了，他才抬起头，发现龟梨站在边上，眼睛有点红。

“怎……怎么了？”山下小声问。

“太动人了。”龟梨说，仿佛才回过神来，看向他，真诚地赞叹。“你简直是天才。”

山下觉得自己脸在发烫。

龟梨却非常兴奋，连连追问这首曲子的名字，有没有歌词。山下说还没有，只是想写一种心境。“或许你可以考虑给它填词？“他试探性地问。

龟梨愣了愣。”我可以吗？“他开心得都要跳起了。“真的没问题吗？我总觉得这种曲子应该要找山下达郎这种人写才好吧？”

“太夸张了吧！”山下笑，很高兴得到认同。“没关系，我听过你们的歌，你没问题的。”他合上琴盖，站起身来，向龟梨伸出手来。“所以，我算考核通过了吗？”

龟梨低下头，想了想，又抬起头来：“我很喜欢你的音乐。但很抱歉，我不同意你加入Kat-tun。”他说。

山下愣住了。“为什么？”

“你没有很爱摇滚吧？”龟梨问。

山下抿住嘴唇。

“摇滚的话，没有爱是不行的。”龟梨收敛了笑容。“也许我来谈音乐是班门弄斧，但如果不够喜欢的话是没办法表演出想要的热情的。”

“可如果不去试试看的话怎么知道会不会爱上？”山下追问。

“如果你不是这样……我或许会答应。”龟梨说，抱歉地笑起来。“但你应该知道的吧？半吊子是不行的。摇滚不是那样随意的东西。你没必要为了赤西勉强自己，我也理解他的决定。”

山下涨红了脸。“可我是认真的。我真的想加入Kat-tun。”

龟梨看起来更抱歉了。“Yamap，我们并不是一个很成功的乐队，合约不稳定，不知道什么时候能出道，现在赤西又走了……以后会怎么发展只有天知道。你的水平去哪个乐队都会受到欢迎，到底看上我们哪一点？”他挥手指了指光洁干净的琴房。“这样的独奏会……我受宠若惊。”

山下顿了几秒，笔直地看向他。“你。”他听见自己清晰地说。

龟梨张开嘴，又合上，他的耳朵慢慢染上了一点粉色。

山下也觉得自己失言，但要收回去也不可能。只好硬着头皮继续说：“Kame的舞台魅力太厉害了，想着如果能和你一起演出会很棒吧。也很想给你写歌。”

龟梨低头摸了下下巴和嘴唇。

“所以真的不行吗？”山下放轻了声音问。

“……试试看吧。”龟梨最终说。“不是以Kat-tun成员的身份，以特别邀请的身份参与演出。”

山下笑了起来，对他微微鞠躬。“非常感谢。”

龟梨忙不迭回礼。“你太客气了。是我要谢谢你才对。”

两人彼此行礼，不一会儿不约而同地都笑了起来。

 

之后山下邀请龟梨在校园里转转，龟梨答应了。山下捧着凉掉的咖啡边走边指指点点，带龟梨看他这几年读书玩耍的地方，龟梨很配合地做出感兴趣的样子，时不时发表一点有趣的评价。

他们走过操场时，正在踢球的学生把球踢飞了出来，龟梨几步冲上前，把球停住，踢了回去。动作还挺流畅，踢完之后又看着他们踢了一会儿方才赶上山下跟他并肩而行。

“Kame跟我想象中不太一样。”山下说。

“你原来听说了什么？”龟梨答道。“赤西那家伙肯定没说我什么好话吧。”

“没有哦，他倒是对你印象不错。”山下答。他迟疑了一下。“但我老是有那种印象，觉得玩摇滚的人都是那种很酷，画很重的烟熏妆，笑都很少笑，如果不小心多看了几眼还会凶狠地瞪过来……你在舞台上看起来就挺凶的。”

龟梨大笑出声。“刻板印象啊P。”

“所以发现真人这么……纤细，还有点吃惊。”山下叹了口气。“亏我还做了好久准备。”

“我感受到了。”龟梨答道，还是止不住笑。“很感动啊。”

山下不说话，有点不好意思。这一个礼拜他恶补摇滚知识未免也是想在龟梨面前露一手给他留下深刻印象。虽然被拒绝了，但现在这样的进展也算好吧。

起风了。春末夏初的风最舒服，带来不知名的花香，校园里树叶青翠，漏下斑驳的影子。跟龟梨说话非常自然，山下心情也非常好，走走停停，越聊越亲近。有骑车带女朋友的男生从人行道上经过，他俩分开让人通过，又走到一起。

龟梨看着骑远的两人感慨。“啊，真是青春，这种景象真是很久没见了。我也很久没来校园了——感觉很像约会啊。”

山下状似无意地回答：“嘛，如果你这样想的话。”

“咦，真的吗？”

“Date，约好的时间，约会，都是一个意思嘛。”山下答道。

龟梨偏头看他，山下控制着自己目不斜视，听见龟梨轻笑出声。

之后再刻意掩饰就没什么意思。山下扔掉了手里的纸杯，试着去牵他的手，龟梨没有拒绝。山下转了一圈又把他带回琴房，反锁了门，捧着他的脸细致地吻他，手指拨弄他的耳钉，又顺着滑进他的皮带，龟梨也没有躲。他们在钢琴边做爱，开着窗，窗外隐约传来隔壁声乐系学生的歌声，用听不懂的语言唱着咏叹调，一句歌声滑动、攀升、浮动，拔高到顶点，又落下，圆润如露珠，在阳光下隐没消失。

结束之后龟梨穿好衣服，山下给他点了烟，龟梨站在窗口吹风，一边听着断断续续的歌声一边把烟灰都掸落下去，阳光照着他的脸和身体，没扣衬衫扣子，衣服被风吹得鼓胀起来，衍射效应让他显得更瘦了，仿佛会飞起来，消失在好天气里。山下看了他一会儿，整了下头发，坐回到琴凳上，弹一首《春之颂》。

接下来的两周时间山下废寝忘食地学合成器和电子键盘的玩法，天天抓着赤西教他，赤西一开始还好奇说P你怎么转性了，听说他要做Kat-tun的特别出演，就不吭声，丢了一堆珍藏资料让他自己学。

用合成器编曲确实是山下以往没体会过的体验，因为很新鲜，忍不住做了很多尝试，小样做了一堆，加上赤西把Kat-tun的曲谱都给了他，他重编了好几首歌，兴冲冲地带去排练想给龟梨一个惊喜。

但龟梨只是客套地表示感谢，并没有很激动，也没打算用。山下有些不解，龟梨却说做你自己就好了。

“这就是我做的。”山下答。多少有点不爽。为了还原赤西贝斯的声音他可费了很多事，熬了好几天夜。

龟梨叹了口气。“赤西是无法取代的，你明白吗？”

山下握紧了拳头。

“这些——”龟梨挥手示意。“太像赤西了。除了把贝斯换成键盘我看不出什么区别。”

“因为是Kat-tun的歌，还是要遵循原作吧？”山下争辩道。

“但P是特别邀请啊。”龟梨答，挑起眉毛。“YamaP的音乐性也很重要，我想听到你的音乐，不是赤西的。”

山下一下消了气。他又想了想。“我还有一些小样，更……疯狂一点的那种。”

龟梨点头。“我不介意你疯狂一点，摇滚就是要打破规则和超越过去嘛。”

山下于是演奏给他听，龟梨提出几个修改意见，跟着唱了两回，露出满意的表情，于是他们就这样敲定了。

敲定曲子之后就是排练，这个比较麻烦。山下没玩过乐队，室内乐的合奏也跟乐队不太一样，电子键盘他又是新手，配合起来比他想象中难多了。要配合的也不止主音一个，吉他上田和鼓手中丸的节奏都要去听去跟，还要控制合成器，就有些手忙脚乱。第一首曲子试了六七遍才算过，山下的汗都流了出来，觉得特别过意不去耽误大家练习进程。

但龟梨没有不耐烦，其他人也没有，还有耐心开他玩笑，第二首歌他就渐渐上手了，两遍过，接下来基本就没什么问题。练习结束后他喘出一口气，才后知后觉自己一身衣服都汗湿了。

他坐在位子上休息，跟上田闲散地聊着天，龟梨走出去又走回来，带回几罐冰啤酒，递给他一罐。

“感觉怎样？”龟梨问。

“有点难，还需要多练习。”山下答。他打开易拉罐喝了一口。“你们先回去吧，我还想再练一会儿。”

上田和中丸跟他打了招呼就先走了。龟梨留了下来。“P总需要人合音吧？”他说着，拿起自己的吉他，弹奏起来，却是山下之前自己写的那首歌。

“我只记得主旋律了。”他弹了一会儿就停下来，有些不好意思地笑。

“回头我给你曲谱。”山下说。把剩下的啤酒一口喝光，瞄准垃圾桶扔过去，直接空心篮命中，他开心地挥舞拳头，又站起身来，晃了晃酸痛的手臂，走到键盘边上，调整合成器，放大噪音，开始弹一首Linkin Park，还唱出声来。

“爱上摇滚了吗？”龟梨微笑。

“与其说爱上摇滚，不如说发现了一些音乐的新玩法。”山下用指甲拨过十二度音阶，又拨回来，对龟梨偏头示意，露出挑衅的笑。“来试试吗？”

龟梨喝掉了自己的最后一口酒，把罐子扔掉，拿着话筒走上前来。“先说好，我可记不得所有的词。”

“没关系，我也记不住所有的曲。”山下答。他闭上眼睛回忆了一下他听过弹过的歌，又睁开眼睛，看到龟梨笑意盈盈的脸。

“要开始了哦，Kame。”他开始弹《Hotel California》的前奏。

“这也太简单了吧？”龟梨笑，一边跟着节奏摇晃身体一边揽过没开的麦克风支架唱。“On a dark desert highway……”

他唱了两三句，忘词了，咬着下嘴唇看着山下笑。山下切到了《We are the Champions》，略过了前奏，直接从高潮开始，龟梨抱着话筒吼，把声音放得极高，高过了山下给的key。山下指尖一转，转到了《Viva La Vida》，龟梨仰起头，在台上原地转了个圈，转过身一手抓着麦克，一手抬高指向天空，眼睛紧盯着他唱：“That was when I ruled the world……”

山下笑起来，心跳随着节奏一起跃动起来。他把节奏器往上推，加快了速度，换成GLAY的《However》，龟梨瞟了他一眼，伸舌头舔过嘴唇，压低了声音唱：“停留在心中的未来版图，就是为了让你幸福……”；很快又变成X Japan“Forever love forever dream, 就像这样，在我身边……”Key起得太高高音上不去，山下手一滑拉到低音，龟梨一个大喘气，差点没回过劲来，对着山下比了根中指。

他们又连着唱了几首快歌，山下试了各种均衡器，找到最贴龟梨嗓音的波段，加上管乐、贝斯调节器，竟也模仿出半支乐队的音效了。

龟梨趁着他调节和前奏的时间喝水，咕嘟嘟灌下半瓶，用手背擦过嘴，走上前，站在他面前撑着台子看他。

山下弹Mr.Children,调起得很低，钢琴舒缓，他打开节拍器，随着节奏轻轻摇晃，抬起脸来，看龟梨汗湿的脸，因为唱得用力脸颊都红了。

“我的心中有片深海，你的影子在其中摇曳……”龟梨轻轻开口。“……能把我带走吗？会带我走吗？”他撑起上身凑上前，山下倾身，隔着琴亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

第一次同台演出的效果不错，山下神经高度紧张，但居然控制住了，一个纰漏都没出。依然有很多歌迷念念不忘赤西，但山下已经尽己所能，龟梨情绪非常高，带动着歌迷也很high，所以总体来讲算是成功了。

结束后几个人一起去吃庆功宴，一轮烤肉一轮清酒下来大家都放松了不少。上田开玩笑地说YamaP要么来Kat-tun吧？现在好的键盘比好贝斯还难找。山下夹了一筷子肉放进嘴里，咽下去才说那要看Kame答不答应啊。

龟梨笑着摇头。“P的话，不属于Kat-tun呢。”他说。

上田“欸~”地叹气，山下只是笑。“也没关系吧，这样我还自由一点，需要键盘手的时候来找我就好。”

“除此之外，能约你写曲吗？”龟梨说，举起杯子跟他碰了碰。“这个我是认真的，会付你费用。”

“我收费很高哦。”山下开玩笑答。

“要多少？”龟梨问。“版税的话10%够吗？还是20%？但我们现在没出道，这部分怕也很少……”

山下酒喝得差不多，头脑愉悦地晕沉着，他看着龟梨认真的样子忍不住笑。“把Kame卖给我就好了。”他笑着答道。

其他几个人哄一下笑开了。但龟梨盯着他看了几秒，伸手抓住他的衣领，把他拉到身前，抓住他的脸正正亲了上去，碾过他的嘴唇，用舌头挑开他的齿关，重重亲完一口才放开。

“定金。”龟梨说，松开手，把山下推开，用手指抹过嘴角，露出一个得胜的微笑。

上田和中丸愣了好几秒才开始大叫。山下目瞪口呆地看着龟梨，酒醒了大半，又过了好一会儿才笑起来，并且笑得停不下来。

接着山下就没忌惮地搂龟梨的腰，从他筷子底下抢东西吃。大家都在笑，好像什么都不用担心，胜利会一场接着一场，成功近在眼前。吃完饭山下就用手去勾龟梨的手指，跟着回他那里去了。

龟梨租的房子在一栋公寓顶楼。他们一步三晃地爬楼梯，在拐角处接吻，龟梨一句一句地唱歌。山下一直笑，也跟他一起唱。一首《I will always be loving you》被唱得断断续续。跌跌撞撞地进门，山下的手就再也没法从龟梨身上拿开。他们在地毯上做爱，没开灯，开着音响，放山下没听过的Indie摇滚，迷幻一般的配乐，龟梨懒洋洋的听凭他弯曲自己的身体，断断续续哼着歌。山下咬住他的手指，含他的耳垂，在他锁骨上留下吻痕，听见他发出啜泣一般的呻吟。夜深风凉，看不清龟梨的表情，只记得哀怨女声一直唱：“花朵盛开之夜，请带我去你的梦里……”

 

几天后，消失掉不知跑去哪里的赤西出现了。山下前一天晚上玩过头还在睡，赤西用备用钥匙打开门，一进来就扑上前摇晃他。

“你跟Kame搞一起去了？”赤西问。

山下晕晕乎乎地醒来。“啊？”

“你睡了Kame？”赤西使了点力摇晃他，把山下给终于弄醒了。

“唔？”山下努力地睁开眼睛，起身，没成功，又倒了下去。

“你！是不是！和龟梨！在一起了？”赤西抬高了声音，这让山下终于清醒。

“怎么了，仁？”他迷迷糊糊地问。

“我把你介绍过去不是为了让你去睡他！”赤西叫，看上去很生气。

“这又怎么了？”山下叹气，推开他，下床找裤子穿。

“你怎么能这样做？”赤西看起来很愤愤。“你认识他多久？你还答应给他写歌？”

“我很喜欢他啊。”山下说，系好皮带，翻出一件旧T恤穿上。“不是你说他很好吗？”

赤西咬住牙不吭声，脸色阴沉。

山下从口袋里摸出烟盒，已经压扁了。他掏出一根烟，用打火机点燃了，抽了一口才开口。“你在生气什么，仁？你是在嫉妒我，还是嫉妒他？”

“Kame不是那种你玩玩就能结束的人。”赤西说。

“哦，那就是你没搞上他了。”山下说。

赤西抬手给了他一拳，山下躲闪不及，向后倒去，撞到桌角，痛得叫了一声。这让他火气也冒起来了，抬腿就是一脚。两个人扭打在一起，拳头招呼到身上不知道痛。

赤西最终还是仗着身高优势把山下打倒在地，山下喘着气，觉得头痛到爆炸。

“你会后悔的。你是不是什么都没想？”赤西说，松开手，他掸了掸身上的灰站起身来。“你们俩都不知道自己在做什么。”

山下哼了一声。赤西扫了他一眼，转身走了出去，把门甩上，发出重重的声音。

山下倒在地上，过了好一会儿才喘出一口破碎的呼吸，他看着凌乱的房间，拿出手机，对着上面昨天通话记录上的Kame犹豫了半天，还是没按下去。他把手机扔到了一边，重新倒回床上，想，去他妈的吧。

 

他去找了龟梨，拎着一个书包，里头装着牙刷、几件换洗衣服，电子键盘和用作合成器的iPad。龟梨什么话也没说，让他住了下来。

山下也没谈赤西的事情。龟梨现在是他的，这一事实胜过了一切，其他的他什么都不想想。学校他也不去了，毕业演奏会也扔在一边。他抽很多烟，从睁眼到闭眼一直在听歌、演奏、写曲。龟梨白天要打工，晚上要唱歌，他就白天睡觉，晚上去酒吧看龟梨表演。在龟梨肆无忌惮地扭动时带头吹口哨，为他喝彩鼓掌，找一切机会在后台抓着他亲热，让龟梨带着被弄乱的头发和脖子上的吻痕上台安可，拉链甚至来不及完全拉上。中丸看不过去说喂你别太过分了啊，山下根本没理他。龟梨会安抚他的队员，而山下只在乎他。

但山下不怎么上台。不想站在龟梨身后呢，忍不住这样想。想站在他面前。

那段时间山下写了很多歌，大部分他觉得是垃圾，但偶尔也有灵光一闪的佳作。龟梨是他唯一的听众。在龟梨狭小的房间里他们做完爱，因为天热开着窗子，龟梨光着上身，只穿着短裤，躺在他脚边，头发散在他脚上。山下会一遍遍弹自己刚写的曲子，直到龟梨无声睡着，他才戴上耳机，把曲子记下来，调整音调编曲，一遍遍调试到他觉得满意的地步。他听很多摇滚，也听很多其他流派，每天里他都被音乐包裹着，不是他习惯的宏大、规整、复杂、优雅的古典音乐，是更混乱、缺乏条理、毫无章法却也生机勃勃的实验品。他沉浸在新的世界里，充满狂喜，也不免迷茫。

那一天龟梨带回晚饭，他俩盘腿在桌边吃着，电视里放着最新的打榜歌。山下听了一会儿，把声音调小了。

“一个世纪之后百分之九十九现在的这些歌都不会留下来。”他评价道。

龟梨抬头看了他一眼。“有唱片就会留下来。人们的记忆比你想象中要长。”

“可是有什么意义？这些——媚俗的音乐。”山下说。

“也没那么难听吧？”龟梨听了一会儿，叹了口气。

“我想写出能被时间记住的歌。”山下说。

“那首先要能被人们记住。”龟梨说，用筷子戳了戳菜。“快吃吧。”

山下沉浸在自己的思路里，很快地吃完了。

“你想想，一个世纪之前我们还是勃拉姆斯和瓦格纳的时代，一个作曲家的音乐每年也就演奏多少遍。几十年之内产生了Jazz、摇滚、RAP，现在又有Electro，每年产生的音乐数以万计，这些能留下百分之一就很不容易了。到底什么样的音乐才会被人记住？总有些东西会成为经典。”山下说，摊开手。“你也想被记住吧，Kame？”

“我不想太遥远的事。”龟梨答。“先把Kat-tun做好再说吧。我们已经快攒够一张专辑的歌了。”

“还不够。”山下说。“那些都不够。你们需要一支能够让人看到名字就想起旋律的歌。”

龟梨耸肩，走到一边去收拾碗筷。

山下陷入了沉思。

不够啊，想写的旋律总差一点，好听的旋律到底怎样才能创作出来？和声的技巧？乐器的排列？到底怎样……才能写出让Kame被人记住的歌？总有一个曲调若有似无地飘过，但等他想去抓时却又消失无踪。

“对了，你的毕业演奏会是不是要到了？”龟梨洗完碗，走了过来。

“下周二。”山下答得心不在焉。

龟梨一下紧张了起来。“那你还这么悠闲地在我这里待着？为什么不去练习？”

“我在培养乐感。”山下躺在地上连动都不想动。

“……你只是懒得动而已吧？你还打不打算通过了啊？”

“用传统的方式去表演我会通过，但也很难超越别人。你知道，音乐其实是最残酷地能显示出天分差别的。”山下翻了个身，伸手举给他看。“这些茧，你也有吧？练习留下的茧。但我们班第一的那个女生，已经在音乐厅举办过两次个人演奏会的那个——她连茧都磨平了。她是真的热爱钢琴演奏的，我从来没听说她对其他别的有兴趣。而我——我不知道。”他苦笑了一声。“Kame也有热爱的摇滚，连赤西都很早知道自己爱电子乐从学校退了学。我？我一路规规矩矩地进学校，认真上课准备考试，到了毕业这个时候，以后还要继续做演奏家吗？只靠努力到底可以走到哪一步？我想我只是习惯被音乐包围了。”

“那样很好。”龟梨说。“并不是每个人都有这样的奢侈。”

“我并不是在抱怨。”山下叹了口气。“只是……偶尔，会羡慕你，也羡慕赤西。”

龟梨抿住嘴唇，有点不悦。“你也知道我们这样很艰难。东京有超过300个地下乐队都在朝着出道努力，我们坚持了四年多了，有比我们更长，也有更短的就退出了。上田白天要上班，中丸还在读书，我也是靠打工在养着乐队，但我们都没打算放弃。而就算出道，或许也是昙花一现，或许要改变风格，或许要变成你说的媚俗乐队。”

“我不是这个意思，Kame……”

龟梨拎起自己的包往地上一扔。“你到底在害怕什么？”

山下抿住嘴。“我很喜欢你，Kame。”他说。

龟梨顿了顿。“所以？”

山下低头。“现状太美妙了，像梦一样，不想醒来吧。”

龟梨“哦”了一声，也沉默了。

两个人都安静了下来。电视里的少女组合甜甜地唱：“最重要的人就在身边，我想和你在一起，约定吧，从此刻到永远……”

最终还是龟梨打破了僵局。“音乐很难的，P。”他说。“你应该是很清楚的。如果没有舍弃一切孤注一掷的勇气，唱不出动人的歌。”

“是。”山下答道。“太难了。”他伸出手，五指张开掌心朝上指向天空，盯着自己的手看，好像要抓住什么，又好像要阻止什么。

龟梨看了他一会儿，从包里抽出谱子来。“我把你那首曲子填好词了，你要不要看？”

“你唱给我听吧。”山下没接，坐起身来，靠在边桌腿上。

龟梨清了清嗓子，开始唱。

“相遇时我沉没在水池里

你把我拉出来

微笑着说相信我吧

带你去世界最远的地方

有鲜血浇筑的硫磺火湖

我束手就擒

在红色的月光下和你拥抱

 

哦，死神一般的吻啊

有太多事我不能告诉你

在你离开后我穿着你的衣服

穿着直到

火焰吞噬了我

 

哦，死神一般的吻啊

那些流星教给我的事

现在我教给你

爱会毁了你

爱会毁了我们的灵魂

 

你在那里吗？亲爱的

在永无的寂静里

我向你祈祷

请带我走吧

请再一次吻我，最后一次

死神一般的吻啊

爱如死亡一般必然降临。”

山下低下头，把头埋在自己的臂弯里，不让龟梨看见自己湿润的眼睛。

龟梨唱完最后一个词，把它的回音拉得很长，一直到渐渐消失，把曲谱放在沙发上。

“《Kiss from the Death》。”他说。“抱歉，并不是甜蜜的情歌呢。”

山下只是猛劲摇头。他的眼泪一滴一滴地往下落，心脏都绞痛了起来。为什么龟梨这样好？为什么要让他过早地看到结局却无能为力？

龟梨安静了一会儿。“我想不用麻烦你另外写新的了，我想把这首曲子作为专辑的最后一首歌，可以吗？”

山下抬起头泪眼朦胧地看他。“请。”他只能说这一个词了。

 

山下返回了自己家。除了他住进龟梨家里带的那个书包，还多了一大沓曲谱。

他跑去见导师，被骂得狗血淋头，但终于同意他拖延几天举行毕业演奏会。只是这一次他拒绝了自己拿手的拉赫玛尼诺夫，拿出前段时间写的曲子要求演奏。导师挑三拣四了半天，最后难得夸奖了他，说看不出来嘛你小子琴弹得一般，还挺会写的，要不要我找作曲系的老师来旁听啊？

山下吃了一惊，连忙答应。

在剩下不多的时间里他精心准备了毕业演奏会的曲目，主题命名为“流星”，精选了十首曲子，其中有一半用了电子键盘。若以演奏系标准来说怕是通不过，但作曲系老师或许会对他网开一面。

演奏会当天山下穿上了正式礼服。他的家人和朋友都来了，小礼堂坐得满满当当。赤西也跑来看了，大剌剌坐在第一排，贴着老师们（他倒很有胆子忘了自己当初退学被老师们臭骂的历史）。

惯例学生要在表演前发表讲话，山下拿着话筒，看着底下期望的人们，有些紧张地握住拳头。

“今天感谢大家聚在这里听我的毕业演奏会。很遗憾不是你们期待的古典音乐会，相反，今天呈现给你们的是我个人的一些作品。”他顿了顿，环顾四周方才继续。“很多都是第一次公开，虽然是很不成熟的作品，但无论如何想在这个时刻，这个即将脱离学校进入社会的时刻做出属于我的宣告——是的，除了演奏之外我也写歌。音乐真的很棒，可音乐也真的很难。我迷茫过很久，觉得作为平庸的演奏家这样下去就是我的未来吗？但我遇到了重要的人，让我意识到除了我熟悉的世界之外有更混乱、更无所顾忌、也更充满可能性的未来。未知令人害怕，但尝试着也会产生有趣的结果吧？虽然流行音乐是像流星一样短暂的事物，但足够闪耀的话也会被人记住，能够在时间里留下印记。抱着这样的想法写出了这些歌，希望大家能够喜欢。”

他放下麦克风，朝下面深深鞠躬，走到琴凳边，深吸了口气，开始弹第一个音。

第一首歌叫做《顷刻之间》。他想起第一次看龟梨的演出，他眼角下的金粉如鱼的鳞片闪光，他刚刚失去了最重要的乐队成员，又愤怒又悲伤，但一点也不绝望，他对山下说谢谢你来看我们的演出。第一次他站在龟梨身后为他伴奏，龟梨全身都是蓬勃的力量，他没有一刻停下来动作，他跳到山下身边搂着他的脖子朝观众大喊“这是YamaP！他是不是超帅！”……他大笑起来，一点不喘地继续唱，对着山下一边放电一边唱“You will be mine, as you wish”……

第二首歌叫做《你的眼神》。他想起第一次的接吻，第一次的做爱，白日宣淫，龟梨的每一个表情和细节都看得清清楚楚。他笑起来，说：“我以为你不是这样的人。”然后又说：“但我很喜欢。”他说：“你弹琴的时候我就想要你了。你是故意的吗？不，别告诉我。”他说：“请你……不要停……”他的眼睛湿润，他闭上了眼睛。

第三首歌叫做《Wildest Fantasy》。那些疯狂的时刻，手指、眼神、嘴唇……每一次见到、接触到都忍不住想要索取，而可怕的是索取必有回应。身体仿佛一张琴，会共振发出声音。头脑也不清醒了，仿佛始终在云上飘。仿佛在无边都是曼陀罗的花园，花园的边界有火在烧，却还在笑，想着真美啊，还能更热烈一点吗——你让我看到的是自由的彼岸吗？深夜里交叠的喘息，无人能看见的交握的手，狭小房间里你陪我走过梦境，这是你的梦，还是我的？

他把《Kiss from the death》放在了最后。他轻声地唱起来，回忆着龟梨唱时的神态。你写词的时候在想什么，Kame？这热烈到近乎绝望的感情，这必将毁灭的预感——你知道我要离开了，你早就知道，甚至在我意识到之前——你推我醒来……

他忍不住把拍子放慢了，拖得很长，仿佛这样就永远都不会结束，音乐也好Kame的歌声也好，总能围绕着他……可曲子总有结尾。最后一个音落下，一片寂静。山下停下手，深深喘气，把忍不住又要掉出来的眼泪用力地忍了回去。

就这样结束了吧。大学最后的时光和他无疾而终的恋情。

掌声响起来了。山下转过脸去，看到赤西第一个站起来给他鼓掌，家人朋友们也激动地起身鼓掌。几个老师们交头接耳，还是给了他通过。

导师的评价是：虽然乱七八糟，全无章法，但尚有可为。除此之外，没有卖出百万销量不要说是我教出来的学生。

送走老师赤西跳了出来，走到他面前。山下伸出拳头，他就自觉上下左右各碰了一次，啪啪击掌。

“这次很棒哦，P。”赤西说。“我有感受到你的心哎！”

“之前难道没有吗？”山下反问。

“之前都是弹别人的曲子，没那么明显吧。”赤西笑嘻嘻地说。“不管怎么说，恭喜毕业！”

山下淡淡点头。

“不怎么开心嘛。”赤西撇嘴。“果然被Kame甩了吧？”

山下咔哒一声合上琴盖。“你爽了？”

“嗯嗯。”赤西居然答应，山下受不了地翻了个白眼。

“之前超生气的啊，你们两个人，像被双重背叛了一样。但你致辞时说的重要的人是我对不对？所以就原谅你了！”赤西说，兴高采烈。

“哈？”

“带你发现新世界啊！没我你根本不可能做出这么大改变吧？”

山下无话可说，忍不住笑。“是是，太感谢你了。”

赤西一把勾住他的肩。“所以要不要请我吃饭？”

山下低头笑，答应下来。妈妈和妹妹也来了，他们一行一起去吃西餐。赤西在他家人面前就特别乖巧，什么屁话都不说，妈妈还以为他真是什么好学生。

席间妈妈问起来未来发展，山下说想认真学作曲，赤西说在外地找到了工作——所以他其实是来告别的。山下吃了一惊，心里就有点难过。

饭后妈妈和妹妹先回去了。赤西开了机车出来，扔安全帽给他，带他兜风。他们去了以前常常一起玩的地方：赤西租的小破车库，在里头捣鼓出自己的第一台合成器，现在那地方已经变成了一家花店；高中时候的操场，现在还有晚归的学生在里头玩球；以前常去的拉面店，老板退休了，换了儿子接手，味道大不如前，怕是快关门了……

最后把城市兜了半圈，到了山下家门口，也到了说再见的时候了。可怎么说？太熟悉的人根本开不了口。拥抱或流泪都显得太矫情了。为什么他要在几天之内经历这么多失去？

说再见，有空我会去看你，说你小子要好好活着啊……可谁知道这一别下一次见面什么时候，他们还能像以前一样玩得肆无忌惮吗？最后只是沉默。

“Kame走了，你知道吗？”赤西先开了口，最后还是用不在场的第三个人来开局。

山下摇了摇头。

“昨天走的，要去札幌驻场演出，可能会在那边待一阵子。”赤西说。

“札幌啊……冬天会很冷。”山下低声说。

“其实Kat-tun接到邀约有一阵了，Kame一直不想离开东京吧。但现在这种市场，从外地说不定更容易走红。”

“你怎么什么都知道？一早退团的人那么关心他干嘛？”

“我喜欢他你没发现？”赤西闲闲地说。

山下愣住，上下看了他好一会儿。“原来如此啊……”

赤西龇牙一笑。“所以你们分手我很高兴。”

山下给了他一拳。

“Kame的话，一定会成功的吧。”赤西说，看向天空，一半黛青被城市的灯光映成粉红色，但头顶上还是有为数不多的星星在熠熠闪光。

“嗯。”山下应道，也抬起头来。

“等他红了以后，一定会采访他的成名史，然后会追溯到Kat-tun的原成员我啊。想象一下他说赤西仁是我们最早的成员，很厉害的家伙呢。感觉一定很爽。这点是没加入过Kat-tun的你无法了解的。”

“你给我闭嘴啊。”

赤西笑了起来，跨上自己的机车。“呐，P，我走了，别太想我，要照顾好自己啊。”

“快滚吧混蛋。”

赤西把安全帽拉上，对他挥挥手，发动车子离去。

山下看着他的背影在路中间渐渐变小，没忍住还是追出去几步，朝他大喊：“仁！”要加油啊，再见，谢谢你，不要忘了我……那么多的话最后也还是没有说出来，但赤西懂的吧，他一向是最懂山下的。

赤西没有回头，只是手指遥遥一挥，消失在路的另一端。

 

一年之后，山下经由老师引荐，成为知名配乐人的助手，作为助理工作了两年后他开始独立创作，第一部作品是给动画片配乐，虽然是一部冷门的少女向作品，但配乐却得到了很多认同，帮助他向更主流的音乐领域前进。他为第二部配乐作品写了OP和ED，邀请了知名乐队来演唱，第一次登上了O榜前十，打响了名声。渐渐有更多乐手来找他合作，有不知名的小乐手，也有经验丰富的前偶像。

不止一个人问他你为什么不自己唱歌，你的外形这么好，站到台前会很吸引人，但山下还是更喜欢做音乐背后的人。自己唱歌的话会被自己这个形象局限住，需要去经营这个品牌，为此存在牺牲，而给人写歌能和不同的人碰撞出火花，自由度也更高一点。而且在他内心深处，他始终觉得，他的歌是要给谁来唱的。

但这个愿望不可能实现。Kat-tun很早就爆红了。第一张专辑就冲进O榜，第二张专辑连冠了数周，龟梨和也的名字家喻户晓。大幅广告经常在墙壁上看见，图片上的龟梨或张扬或阴郁，数十年如一日，看着路上的行人，仿佛看到了每一个人，又仿佛谁也没看见。

山下收藏了每一张Kat-tun的专辑，但不太听。龟梨和他走上了不同的路。虽然同在音乐界，但微妙地偏移了路径，以至于相交都变得困难。创作型的摇滚团队不会把自己的歌假手他人，毋论Kat-tun这种类型的乐队。《Kiss from the death》作为第一张专辑里并不Kat-tun风格的歌很少被提起，更何况龟梨改掉了大部分的词，变成了一首软色情的歌，当年那个令人心颤的版本便只是山下独有的了。

山下有时候想，真不公平啊，他总是要不断被提醒龟梨的存在。电视上、商业广告、唱片店……哪怕路边小报都不断不断地告诉他：龟梨过得很好，山下不过是他未出名之前一段短暂的回忆，无权进入他的生活，枉论人生。而他自己的名字总是隐没在一个个歌手之后，除了业内人士有多少人会知道？

他也上过新闻，因为跟知名歌手恋爱，作为男方曝过光，但他毕竟是幕后人士，掀不起什么浪花。等歌手成绩下滑不见起色，才又想起他来，提上一嘴“和身为音乐制作人的前男友山下智久分手后，XX一直处于创作低谷期”云云。

他还是很想写一首完美的歌。但也越来越知道没有什么完美的歌。一首歌能在时间里留下痕迹一半是因为运气。

渐渐他也有了自己的团队，有助理，有后辈。他做过大热的冠单，也写过卖不出去的歌，只存在他的硬盘里。有后辈问他是怎么从古典音乐转行到流行音乐制作人，他扯了一堆有的没的，等说完了送人走开，他发了会儿呆，想其实真的没什么。

当年疯狂地爱一个人，那人唱歌唱得好，就想把心捧出来，用音乐做底，铺他一路织锦，让他踩着登上顶峰，想送他成为闪耀的星星。只是那人本来闪耀，他自作多情，延延绵绵这么多年，写了多少男欢女爱，欢喜悲情，每一首都在不断回望，从自我感动中汲取养分。演奏是和巨人的对话，试图触摸别人的心，写歌是想要被爱，抱着“可能有一天会被听见”的心情，希望被遥远的人所爱。

谁叫爱情太短，遗忘又太长。

 

人到中年，山下已经手握数张金曲，也不用怕没脸见导师了。Kat-tun红了十多年，渐渐也不太活动，解散谣言传了多年，好几年没发新碟。几个成员各自SOLO发展，龟梨依然是风头最劲的那个。他演过电视剧，收视率还不错，也是综艺常客。他们的贝斯手像被赤西诅咒了一样一直在换，但到了现在就算请国际知名的贝斯手来也不是什么问题。

赤西组过band，开过店，失败时还跑山下家来蹭过沙发，后来不知怎地开窍开始搞厂牌，终于发现人生意义，努力了几年小有名气，还支撑他开了间音乐酒吧，山下偶尔会去串场，陪他玩新到手的合成器。他在最低潮的时候结了婚，现在两个孩子都有了，看着他一手抱娃一手打碟，山下时常觉得他和他老婆都真的很有勇气。

至于山下自己，女友没断过，长短都有，也有到了谈婚论嫁的地步，但最终也没成。二十几岁时总不能停下来恋爱，也有觉得非她不可的对象，到了三十过半反而看开了，一个人也没什么不好。他很少找男人，男人太容易相互理解了，总有种靠得过近的危险感。

龟梨是山下和赤西永远不会说烂的话题。不在场的第三人反而让他们联系紧密。一个说Kame上次那歌写得实在很难听，一个说他演的剧什么鬼，为什么动不动就跑起酷来了，逻辑在哪里，又感慨他保养真好，他的新综艺你看了吗……到底是谁也没放下。但不管怎么说，得到过他的是山下，这件事总让他多少有点心理优势。

所以那一天，山下跑去赤西酒吧玩，发现赤西跟个人坐一起喝酒，等他认出那是龟梨时，他有一瞬间想的是：不是吧，赤西的尾巴要翘上天了。

他走过去，拉出椅子坐下，赤西看到，伸手作势要赶他走。“你怎么这么会找时机？没叫你过来啊，一边儿去。”被山下扭住手按到一边，疼得叫出声来。

龟梨笑起来。“好久不见，你们感情还是很好。”

“谁说的，不太好。”山下答，坐正了，指使赤西去给他倒酒，赤西愤愤地走了。

“你怎么找到这儿的？”山下问。“他这地方可不太好找。”

“朋友介绍的，说这里有很棒的合成器。”龟梨说。“一直想来看看，正巧有空就过来了。没想到是赤西开的店，吃了一惊呢。”

“有种‘不愧是仁’的感觉吗？”

龟梨大笑。“真的是，不愧是仁啊。”

赤西端着两大杯啤酒走过来往桌上重重一放。“喂，不要说我坏话啊。”

山下答：“还需要特意说？你的历史还不够糟糕吗？”

赤西瞪眼，可吧台有人叫他，他只好转身离开。

山下拿过啤酒喝了一口，用巨大的杯子遮住自己的脸。赤西不在，单独见龟梨让他莫名有点紧张。

“你们都没怎么变，真好啊。”龟梨轻声说。

“变很多了。你别看赤西这样子，都做两个孩子的爸爸了。”

“真的吗？难以相信！”

“对吧？本来感觉他是那种‘战斗到底’的类型，结果是最早定下的。老婆太厉害啦。”

龟梨笑了起来。而山下不得不意识到，和电视里不太一样，他的眼角也有细纹了。

他掩饰地咳了一声，放下杯子，看向龟梨。“你怎么样？”

“比前几年轻松一点，但还是很忙。”龟梨说。“你看电视多吗？我刚拍完一个电视剧——是的，不务正业我知道。”他举手摊开，作讨饶状。

山下当然不想告诉他他不仅看了，还收藏了DVD。

“你好像有阵子没发歌了啊？”他转换了话题。“上一张专辑是几年前？”

龟梨喝了两口酒，放下杯子。“对音乐的发展有点疑虑，想停一下，思考一段时间再说。”

“碰到瓶颈了？”

“说是瓶颈……都到现在了，十年前写不出来歌还能说瓶颈，现在的话根本不能用这个借口吧？”龟梨说，苦笑了一声。“老实说，是有点厌倦了。”

山下吃了一惊。他看向龟梨，但龟梨并不像开玩笑。

“流行音乐这种东西，一旦被定型了就没法按自己的想法去做了。Kat-tun的音乐应该是这样的，换一种方式就不能做，无法通过。因为写得太多了二十分钟也能写出来一首，可觉得这样的东西有意义吗？太随意了吧？因为红了所以这种音乐也能被喜欢，到底是在喜欢什么啊？忍不住会这样想。”龟梨说，他叹了口气。“最近老是想起你以前对我说的很多话，‘想做能在时间里留下的歌’，‘比起情绪内容旋律更重要’……印象很深刻啊。现在才意识到你是对的。”

“我卖最好的那首歌只花了一个小时。”山下说。“我写十首才有一首hit，而且往往是我最不喜欢的那首。”

龟梨笑：“这算什么安慰。”

“莫扎特写的六百多首曲子里也就二十来首还在经常演奏。”

“好吧，这安慰到我了。”

山下笑，仿佛到了这时候才能认真看他，把他记忆里的对象和电视里的影像与真人重合，把“他真的在这里”这件事在心里落到实处，感到自己骤然加快的心跳。

“能再见到你真好。”他说。

龟梨也微笑。“难道在电视上看我看得还不够吗？”

“真人感觉当然不一样。”山下说，喝了口酒。

“真人要糟糕很多吧？这么长时间不见，马上就跟你抱怨自己的烦恼，很不像我呢。”龟梨说，揉了揉自己的脸。“啊——我都觉得自己很蠢了。”

山下笑了起来。“完全不会，Kame一直非常可爱，而且完全都没有变。”

“不能用这个词来形容男人吧！我才是一直觉得P作为男人来说也长太好看了吧？本来刚才还在想如果你变成有啤酒肚秃顶的大叔我要不要装作不认识！至少美好印象还留着……结果一点都没变啊，吓了我一跳。”龟梨抗议地比手画脚。

他们一起大笑了起来，仿佛过去相隔的十几年时间从未存在。不远处赤西招呼他们去乐屋玩合成器，他们便一前一后地走上前去，听赤西如数家珍地炫耀他的宝贝。

“要不要试下？”赤西提议。“Kame来唱歌吧，P用吉他，我用键盘。”

“我用键盘。”山下说。“Kame唱歌，仁用吉他。”

龟梨说：“我想用键盘。”

他们就谁用什么乐器争执了一会儿，最后还是猜拳决定，山下不幸输了，不得不去唱歌，龟梨拿了键盘，赤西拿了吉他。曲目也想了好一会儿，最后决定唱Kat-tun的成名曲《寻觅之途》，山下拿了麦克风准备好，看着赤西和龟梨做好准备，点点头，然后开口唱这首并不属于他但是听过无数遍、他第一次看见龟梨时他唱的歌：

“我穿过城市，穿过铁路

穿过乡村，穿过河流

只为遇见你

还要经历多久

才能再次听见你的声音？

 

我坚信你在远方

唱着歌跳着舞，就如初见的模样

到哪里才能找到

梦中敲响的钟声

再给我一次机会吧

 

是等待已久的人更痛苦，

还是从未等待过的人更痛苦？

是寻觅之路更漫长，

还是离去之路更漫长？

当你消失

我却发现，我以全心爱着你

 

我穿过蓝色的夜，红色的残阳

白色的云彩，金色的时光

寻觅你

还要经过多久

才能再次见到你？”

山下很久不唱歌，何况是他不擅长的摇滚，拔高音上去的时候脑袋缺氧一片空白，什么声音也听不到。回过神来时音乐还在继续，赤西的吉他声音坚实温柔，龟梨控制着键盘，如海水漫潮托住他。他闭上眼睛，握紧话筒，把喉咙里涌起的梗塞费力地咽了下去。

一首歌唱完三个人都有点恍惚，这首歌是赤西写的曲，龟梨写的词，无论对谁来说都是含义太深也太重的一首歌了。历经十几年，这首歌依然如第一次听时那样震动人心，年少时的龟梨尚不识愁滋味，却精准地预言了彼此多年后的心情。

龟梨勉强笑笑，说唱点别的吧，P的歌也不少吧？我听过那首《绯色天空下》印象很深刻。赤西却撂了挑子说前台有事情走不开，你们俩玩吧。转身走了出去。

山下皱眉，起身追了上去。

“仁。”他在吧台堵住赤西，拦住了他。赤西没看他。

“好好的，怎么了？”山下问。

赤西低头，从口袋里抽出烟来，走到外面去点。山下也跟了出去。

他刚点好烟，山下从他手里把烟抽了出来，放嘴里抽了一口。“被明纱发现你抽烟又要被骂了。”

“你碍眼得要命哎。”赤西说，抢回来自己抽，故意把一口烟喷在山下脸上，山下皱眉，往后退了两步，看赤西不过来了，又站了回去。

“Kame一个人在里头，你不去陪他？”过了一会儿，赤西问。

“让他自己玩一会儿合成器吧。他本来不也是为这个来的吗？”山下答。

赤西笑了一声，抽了一口烟，把烟灰往地上掸了掸。“他出现我也很吃惊。”他说。“他没怎么变更吃惊。有种‘我们这么多年都在干嘛啊’之类的感觉。”他叹了口气。“居然都这么久了，真是老了。”

“别一副老头子口吻啊。”山下说。“明明你是最有活力的那个。”

“很不甘心啊。你们俩站一起，看到就很碍眼。居然还选《寻觅之途》这种歌，想干什么啊？超讨厌。”

“喂喂，明明是三个人一起同意的，再说是你站我旁边的，Kame站在对面。我才是，为什么要我来唱啊？”

他们拌了几句嘴，一些无聊的话，又忽然沉默了。过去横贯在眼前，如房间里的大象一般不容忽视。有一瞬山下甚至想，龟梨要是没出现就好了，他们依然会远远地看着他，因他的不在场而放松，就像男人回忆旧情人那样，把他送上神坛，但也远离他。

“呐，P，现在如果要在我和Kame之中选一个，你选谁？”赤西忽然问。

山下一秒钟都没有犹豫。“你。”

赤西短短地笑了一声。“你这狡猾的混蛋。你知道这是个假设才这样说的对吧？”

山下想说并不是，但辩解也没什么意思。

赤西拍了拍他的肩。“但还是谢谢啦，快滚进去陪Kame——对了，你说要是让他看见我吻你他会更吃谁的醋？”

山下愣了愣，在他愣神间，赤西真的凑上前来，把一口烟吐在他嘴唇上。

山下飞快地后撤半步，转头看见龟梨站在门后两米，看起来惊呆了。

赤西笑出恶魔表情。“不用太感谢我。”他说着，大摇大摆地走进去和龟梨打招呼，走回吧台了。

山下抹了一把嘴唇，不免觉得尴尬，但龟梨不愧是见过大风浪的，一点异色也没有，只是淡淡点头致意。

他们重新回到乐屋，这次只有他们俩人，山下跟龟梨讲了各种合成器的用法，还演示给他看，但总觉得干巴巴的，一点也不有趣，龟梨也嗯嗯应着，感觉很客套。

山下最终还是没忍住。“刚才那个……赤西是开玩笑的。”他试图解释。

“我知道。”龟梨答道，他低头拨弄了一下分音器，发出一声尖利的噪音，又迅速关掉了。“但还是有点介意。”他苦笑了一声。“抱歉，不用管我，这样太不成熟了。”

山下想了想。“你待会儿有空吗？我工作室也有很好的合成器，或许你愿意去看看？”

龟梨看了下表。“今天不行了，晚上还有点事。下次吧。”

于是他们交换了联系方式。山下送他出门时赤西对他露出“这么快就完了？”的表情，山下趁龟梨没注意对他竖了根中指。

 

山下本来以为这就是结束了。久别重逢，唱一首歌，也足够好。有些绮梦只适合留在过去。但没想到仅仅一周之后龟梨给他发来简讯，问能不能参观他的工作室。山下跟他约在周末傍晚。

他的工作室在他家的一楼，那是他精心装修过的一栋三层小楼，是他喜欢的现代风格。到了周末，山下提前让人打扫好卫生，也跟助理说不用加班，就泡好咖啡早早等着。他翻过手边收藏的Kat-tun CD，挑了一张放在音响里。

龟梨准时到来，带着墨镜口罩，手里提着一瓶香槟。

“工作室禁止饮酒的啊。”山下跟他开玩笑。

“以前那个总在后台喝得醉醺醺的家伙是谁？”龟梨答，也笑起来。

所谓参观无非也就是看看设备器材，龟梨对山下价值昂贵的琴房咋舌。“比我们用的高级多了。”他说，抚摸过施坦威的光滑表面。“你现在还弹钢琴吗？”

“偶尔弹。”山下答道，走上前去把琴盖打开。“我工作用电子键盘比较多，但钢琴质感毕竟不一样。”

“弹给我听？”龟梨笑。

山下顿了顿，他当然不傻，龟梨的这一系列姿态……这是要重温旧梦了。他看向龟梨，龟梨只是注视着他，笑着看不出真假。

“你想听什么？”他问。

“《春之颂》。”龟梨说。“可能是我最喜欢的古典乐了。”

“这首我已经记不清谱了。”山下回答。他也为自己的冷淡感到震惊。但问题是——他确实不想以重复过去的方式追溯从前。那能到达什么地方？无非相同的结局。

龟梨脸上的笑有点挂不住。“那随便弹点什么吧，你喜欢的都行。”

山下也不知道自己怎么想的，他冒进脑子里的第一首歌竟然是《Kiss from the death》。

他按下了琴键。这首歌他多年来从未再演奏过，但仿佛身体有记忆，自顾地就弹了下去。

他看得到龟梨脸上的笑意随着认出旋律而骤然消失，随后脸色变得铁青，他的嘴唇抿得死紧，看起来要么扭头就走要么冲上来揍山下一顿。

山下笑起来，带着鲜血淋漓的快意，唱起这首歌，当然，是属于他的那个版本。“哦，死神一般的吻啊，那些流星告诉我的事，现在我教给你——爱会毁了你，爱会毁了我们的灵魂——”

他唱不下去了。因为龟梨两步上前，抓住他把他按在钢琴上，掐住他的下巴强迫他把脖子转过来，吻上他的嘴唇。

琴键被压住发出轰然巨响。他刚刚从龟梨嘴里获得一点呼吸，又被按了下去，龟梨的身体紧贴着他，又热又暖，活生生的，真实又沉甸甸，全然不顾昂贵的钢琴被压着发出噪音。

……世界碎裂也无过于此了。

山下喟然长叹。龟梨眼睛都红了。

他任由龟梨解开自己的衣服。他终于放过了可怜的钢琴，把山下从琴凳拖到了地上，骑在他身上，死咬着嘴唇，使尽力气想让他兴奋，却不得章法，显得笨拙而慌乱。山下想，我可怜的Kame啊，经过这么久他竟忘了要怎样取悦别人吗？

“呐，Kame，我是不是从未说过我爱你？”他问。

龟梨顿住了。随后他颤抖着，再也没法动作，倒在山下身上，紧紧地捂住了自己的脸。山下微笑起来，伸手把他抱进怀里，隔着他的手亲吻他的眼睛。

 

再晚些时候，他们坐在楼上山下家里，吃着山下点的外卖。龟梨情绪崩溃后眼睛还是红的，山下也不拿话逗他了，只是安静地吃。中华炒面放多味精，要一直喝水，龟梨带来的香槟被当饮料一样喝掉了。山下还从冰箱里拿出啤酒来喝了不少。等吃完两个人都有点醉醺醺，奇妙地变得熟稔和亲切，说着无聊的话也能笑个半天。龟梨摇晃着手指说你知道吗P，你的每首歌我都会唱，山下说真的吗，你唱给我听。龟梨还真唱了起来，只可惜唱了两句就忘词了，顿在空中半天，直到山下忍不住笑出声，才翻个白眼停下来。

有一句没一句地聊到后头，酒劲上来龟梨明显犯困了，山下强撑着把他扔到卧室的床上，自己也倒了上去，很快睡得昏天黑地。

等睁眼已经是凌晨。不知从哪儿飘来焦味，山下费力地起身，把还在昏睡的龟梨拍醒，两个人深一脚浅一脚地往外间走，很快就发现是楼下录音室一角着火了。火势不大，但烧着了一堆线材，有蔓延趋势。

两个人立刻吓清醒了。龟梨当机立断跑去找灭火器，山下连忙开窗打电话报警。

灭火器效用不大，而且味道刺鼻，有一台控制器眼见就要烧着了，龟梨冲上前想搬，被山下拦了下来。他连拉带拽把龟梨拖了出来。火警呼啸的声音由远及近地传来，山下一推龟梨，示意他快走。

“为什么？”龟梨诧异。

“记者马上要来了你疯了吗？”山下说。“这种事牵扯到你不好。快走，回头我来找你。”

龟梨皱眉想说点什么，但山下又推了他一把，把他赶走了。

火警及时扑灭了火，但损失已经造成，有一半器材受损严重，包括山下最喜欢的那几件。火灾原因还需要时间调查，但怀疑多半是电路老旧，线路过载导致的。

山下打电话给助理和工作人员，放了他们一周假。等火警全部走空之后他走进烧了一半的工作室，看着熏得焦黑的房间，沉默着，想着这一天之内发生的一切，想着未来。

已经接近黎明，天空泛出鱼肚白，房间里破损的部分在光线里显得更为清晰了。他精心装过的家变得面目全非，曾细心抚弄过的乐器变成看不出形状的废铁。但神奇的是，哪怕只跟录音室一墙之隔，墙上都烧黑了，他的施坦威却毫发无伤，依然散发着典雅光洁的气息。

身后传来脚步声。

山下深深叹了口气。

有人把手放在了他的肩上。是龟梨。

“……叫你快走啊。”山下低声说。

“你还在这里。”龟梨答。

折腾了大半夜，损失巨大，山下也没力气跟他再装了。他转过身，看向他。龟梨安静地回视，琥珀色眼睛和分明的棱角在晨昏未明的光线里变得柔和暧昧。他用手指抬起龟梨的下巴，在残破的废墟间和他接吻。龟梨乖巧地偏头，让他把这个吻变得深入，仿佛所有沉默不言的心事都消化在唇边。

楼上房间虽然没被直接烧到，但木质结构受了损，走上楼梯时发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，觉得随时会塌。龟梨抱着胳膊站在一边，看山下拿旅行包收拾必备的东西。护照、钱包、几件换洗衣服，一个电子键盘，一台笔记本电脑。一个书包就能装下，跟十几年前也没什么区别。

“你打算去哪里？”龟梨问。

“住赤西那儿。”山下答。“定损理赔估计要很久，没修好之前这里不能住人了。”

龟梨抿住嘴唇，晃着身体转了一圈才开口。“别去打扰他家庭生活了。去我那里你愿意吗？”

山下没说话，看着他。

“虽然没有你这儿器材齐全，但乐器也有不少，应该也够你玩。”龟梨说，竭力让自己看起来很轻松。

山下还是没说话。

“很隐蔽的住宅，安保很好，狗仔进不来。”龟梨继续道，见山下没反应，他顿了顿，脸红了起来。“放心，我不会打扰你创作。”

“好。”山下说。

“呃？”龟梨一下还没反应过来。

“我说好。”山下答道。“你家在哪儿？”

龟梨松了口气，笑了起来。

 

龟梨家比山下想象的要小一点，一间卧室，一间书房兼客人房，一间琴房。他在书房安顿了下来，并不意外看到了自己做过的所有音乐收藏。他倒头就睡，一觉睡到天黑，肚子饿得受不了才爬起来。

龟梨在客厅打电话，山下零星听到几句。“嗯嗯，他没事，我也没事……我知道，确实是没法回到过去，放心好了，我会处理好的……我懂的……”

山下咳了一声，示意自己的到来，龟梨匆忙挂掉了电话，转过头笑了笑。

“我做了点炖菜，你想吃吗？”龟梨问。邀请他上桌吃饭。

这顿饭山下吃得心不在焉。睡醒了才开始想他身上沉重的负担。器材的损失暂且不论，房子也有按揭还没还完，火灾原因调查如果最后说是他自己造成的事故，保险理赔会很麻烦，有段时间没再出大卖的歌，只靠旧版税肯定不够用，又要重新出去招徕生意吗……人活到这个年纪，指望着安稳渡过余生，结果本来已经养成习惯的人生轨道突然被截断，有太多不确定性——说起来，每次遇见龟梨，都是巨变的先兆，就好像这个人自然挟裹风雷，会把山下的生活吹得七零八落……

他胡思乱想着，没留意龟梨已经放下了碗筷，静静地看着他。

“我有过非常绝望的时候。”龟梨开口。“刚去札幌的时候乐队发展不顺，没人欣赏我们的风格，看不到希望，缺贝斯手，我还得安慰中丸和上田一切都会好起来的。中丸吃坏肚子我送他去医院，出来时身上只剩2000日元，上田哭着对我说Kame我们回去吧，我受够了。那天札幌下了很大雪，我去典当行想把琴卖了，可半路上车也开不动了，只好步行，很短一段路走了很久才到——结果我卖掉了大衣，抱着琴站在典当行门口瑟瑟发抖。上田吓坏了，以为我疯了。你知道为什么吗？因为那个典当行里，在放《春之颂》。我站着听完了。”他微笑起来。“你见过废墟里开出的花吗？就是那种心情。当时真的觉得：上帝啊，我能听音乐、能唱歌真是太好了。音乐——真的太棒了。你还有音乐啊，所以肯定没问题的，P。”

山下不免动容。“Kame……”他叹道。

“那时也觉得能认识你真好。”龟梨低下头，用调羹在味增汤里荡了荡。“你真的爱过我，我知道的。”

“现在也在爱着你啊。”山下答。

龟梨笑笑，不置可否。“后来也有过很多糟糕的时候，贝斯手一个又一个地换，经常被说没有才能了吧，到底是卖脸还是卖音乐的乐队啊。我并不是特别有天赋的歌手，也没有系统训练过，嗓子用过度发了炎症，不得不休息了很久，又重新学习唱歌，为了不让自己闲着去拍了电视剧和综艺，结果被传解散……”他笑了一声。“但最难的时候听一听《春之颂》，再想一想创作音乐的快乐也都能过来了。真奇怪，明明那时候你给我弹过那么多曲子，印象最深的却是这首随手弹的。有时候半夜醒来，会仿佛还看到很多年前你靠在我边上，挡着灯光认真写曲的样子，那时就会想，我也绝对不能认输啊。”

他沉默了一会儿，神色痛苦了起来。“但音乐这个东西，说起来很残酷的是并不是爱、理解、努力就能做得到的。比起一切辛苦磨难来，竟然还是意识到这个最让我难以忍受。”他的嘴唇微微扭曲。“当我意识到我写得不够好，我意识到我没法很好地用音乐传达，音乐之神就转过身去了——多讽刺啊，在我没有意识到自己不足的时候什么都能做，但一旦意识到还有那么多不足需要弥补，却也离想要的音乐越来越远了。可作为Kat-tun，别人想看见的就是那个我想超越和摆脱的固有印象。比起被人喜欢到底怎样才能做得更好？明明知道那条界限却难以做到，真是折磨。”

“你说我没有变……我变很多了，P。成为商业符号后有很多身不由己，重复自己的过去虽然令人厌倦也不得不做。有时候想想，真想回到以前那时候，什么都不懂，也没有畏惧，觉得只要努力就能做出改变……但音乐不是这样的，你是再清楚不过的。它并不是一个2+2=4的关系，它会说1也很好，7也很好，真是比女人还难以捉摸。”龟梨苦笑道。他端起碗喝掉快要冷掉的汤。

山下没说话，想着他硬盘里数以百计估计永远都不会面世的曲段和他已经发售的他自己都很讨厌的歌。

“你最出名的歌，是那首《口香糖小姐》吧。”龟梨说。

山下尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。“那首写得很普通。沾了歌手很可爱和剧的光。”

“很甜蜜啊，你女朋友是吗？”

“前女友。”山下答。“这种八卦就不要问了吧。”

龟梨笑了起来。“P的歌啊，很神奇地会听出心情来。说实话我听流行音乐不多，但有时在路上听见一首歌，觉得哪里很熟悉，被触动到去找，往往是你的作品呢。”

山下双手合十表示感谢。遥远的思念和爱意被接收到，这是音乐的力量啊。

龟梨垂下眼睛，收拾碗筷。

“虽然在你现在这个情况提出这种要求有点趁人之危，但我想，我SOLO的专辑，能不能请你帮我制作？”他问道。

山下愣住了。“Kame，你不用这样，虽然我最近是没写什么新歌，但想找合约也不至于……”

“不是，是真的这样想。”龟梨打断他。“不管你有没有出事都想跟你提的。上次从赤西那边回来之后就一直在想。”

山下“哦”了一声。

“单曲另外算，除此之外是按每首歌算还是整张专辑算？版税10%可以吗？我想争取15%，20%的话经纪公司那边会有意见。”龟梨问。

山下没忍住笑了起来。“我已经连本带息都拿够了啊。”

龟梨也想起以前，脸就有点红。

“这一周把你的音乐都找了出来听，一直想着，如果和P一起做音乐的话，说不定能走出现在的困境。”他低声说。“……抱歉，我说太多了。”

“我很高兴。”山下答道。“虽然说实话，现在的我能不能做出你想要达到的效果我也不知道。”

“试试看吧。”龟梨点头道，露出微笑。

 

但事实上，这张专辑制作得非常辛苦。他俩都是在各自领域有自己建树的人，风格也相差太远，彼此意见不统一的时候太多了。一进入工作状态两个人都较真，虽然都是避免冲突的类型，但也免不了争执。

一段时间没有进展，总在一个地方磨，山下也焦躁。就跟他和龟梨的关系一样，总在原地踏步，他还是住在书房，就跟个房客一样进出——从他认识龟梨起他俩什么时候这样生疏过？他们甚至从来不是朋友。

火灾调查结果出来，是线路老化问题，保险公司动作倒也迅速，大部分损失都理赔了，山下雇了建筑公司重新装修房子，怕弄坏他宝贵的施坦威和剩余器材，都抬了出来，没地儿可放，放去了赤西酒吧，顺嘴就说漏了，被赤西张牙舞爪地嘲笑了一通都同居了还没搞定吗，山下一万个后悔为什么要让他知道。

他在赤西那里待过了晚餐时间，龟梨电话就跟过来了问他回来吗，赤西指着台上刚调好音的钢琴对他做手势，山下脑筋一转就说：“在赤西这儿，晚上在这里做即兴演出，你要不要过来一起？”

龟梨安静了一会儿，答应了。

所以一个半小时后龟梨拿着麦克风站在台前，赤西抱着吉他，山下坐在钢琴边上。底下已经有不知从哪里听到消息赶来的粉丝举着手机拍照。

“因为也是临时兴起，没有特别准备，这次我只想快乐地玩一玩，因此采用的是猜谜一样的做法，我们三个人彼此都不知道对方会选什么歌，每首只唱三句，但按顺序来都要跟上，不然就要罚酒。”龟梨说，对山下和赤西微笑着点头示意。

赤西先起了头。前奏响起了五秒钟山下跟上了，是小红莓的《Dying in the sun》，龟梨笑着摇头。“第一首就这么难……Do you remember, the things we used to say?”

第二首是山下起的《Hey Jude》，赤西说你放水啊，引得众人笑，龟梨唱“Hey jude don’t be afraid……”引得众人跟他一起唱。

第三首是龟梨起的U2《With or without you》，赤西跟上了，山下没跟上，喝了一杯酒。

第二轮开始好玩了起来。赤西选了Gary Jules的《Mad World》，结果两个人都没跟上，赤西一脸诧异：什么这么有名的歌！龟梨说记不得词啊，山下说记不住曲啊。又罚了酒。

山下选了X Japan《Endless rain》，这次全场都跟上了，一起大声唱“Endless rain, fall on my heart, 心中的伤痕，让我忘记一切的憎恨和所有的悲哀……”

到了龟梨，他看了一眼山下，开始唱《口香糖小姐》，扭着腰唱“亲亲密密甜甜的你”，山下大笑，跟了上去，赤西一脸“Are you f*cking kidding me”的表情摊着手，喝了一杯酒。

赤西的报复来的很快，一首Muse的《Supremacy》，那两个人笑着摇头，自罚一杯。

山下接着就不做老好人了，《Kiss from the death》的前奏一响起，赤西就大叫犯规啊，龟梨抱着话筒唱了公开发售的那个版本“伸过你的头发我的手指，就这样纠缠下去，呼喊着你的名字，让你体会我的热情……”还做出撩人的动作，粉丝全都兴奋地尖叫。赤西翻着白眼又喝了一杯。

轮到龟梨了，他犹豫了一下，还是选了山下的一首歌《绯色天空下》，他开口唱：“我的声音是否能触及到你？你在遥远的彼方，绯色天空下的身影，如此寂静……”山下一直弹完了这首曲子，粉丝也和着龟梨轻轻哼唱，赤西已经连白眼都懒得翻了。

这样玩下去赤西八成会输很惨，但毕竟是他的场子，山下和龟梨还是给足了他面子，他们又合了BZ、Glay、LARUKU的几首经典歌，全场都high了起来。酒喝得正好，不至于醉，山下处于愉悦的晕眩之中，一直在笑，赤西也很开心的样子。龟梨的嗓音成熟了很多，高低音的控制更好了，台风也潇洒自然，近距离看他表演依然是令人心动不已。有那么一刻山下多希望时间停止，他们三个在台上唱歌，笑闹，被一小群爱他们的人围着，就这样结束，就这样凝固，就可以一直持续到永恒……

但曲终总有人散时，最后大家一起合唱了《世界上唯一的花》，他们这个小小的即兴演出就结束了。

赤西去门口送客，他看起来真的很有老板样子。龟梨坐在台边跟不愿离去的粉丝聊着天，给他们一一签名，他也真的是个明星。山下一个人留在台上，坐在琴凳上，看着伴随了他多年的钢琴，黑白琴键虽然依然光洁闪亮，但历经多年他知道已经有的地方有了磨损，需要时时调试。

他把手放在琴键上，感受熟悉的冰凉质感。他的胃里酒暖暖的，有很多开心和感动，音乐的共鸣让他的毛孔都张开了。他闭上眼睛，呼吸空气里的味道：龟梨的香水味，啤酒的味道，赤西酒吧固有的松节油和金属的味道……他微笑起来，开始弹奏一首曲子。

他一开始没意识到他在弹什么，只是随意地动着手指，奏出和弦，但渐渐他意识到这是一首歌。而且如此熟悉，熟悉得他觉得他所有的歌仿佛都有灵魂来自此处，但所有的歌都是它的拙劣模仿品。这个旋律如此生动，从他心里汩汩而出，是自他创作起就一直试图去捕捉的，到了此刻，它忽然成了实体，落成了音符，可以用手指去触摸了。

他一直弹了下去，一点也不想花心思记下来，只想演奏下去，弹到地老天荒。如果一首歌能记下他的人生，他们的人生，如果他这一辈子真的能有什么在时间里留下印记，那就是这首歌了吧。音乐之神忽然用神奇的手指点了他一下，他看到了从过去延续至今的脉络……从牙牙学语，第一次坐在比他人还高的琴凳上，第一次演奏获奖，跨进校园，决定把音乐作为职业，他爱过的人，流过的很多泪，第一次成功的作品，因为写不出想要的旋律而痛苦辗转……羡慕、嫉妒、后悔、遗憾，很多的思念，很多的爱，最终化为一片寂静。

他不知不觉流泪了。知道有些东西是难以复制的，无论他多想留住现在，回到过去，时间总是无情地碾压过去，从生到死，两点一线。

他一直弹到手腕酸痛得再也没法继续，才停下来。

房间里是安静的，他擦掉了眼角的泪，转过头去，看到酒吧里只剩下龟梨和赤西。龟梨在看着他，他的眼睛也是湿的。赤西从背后搂着龟梨，把下巴磕在他肩上，也看着他。

——总有些人和事会变也不会变。山下对他们俩温柔地微笑。

“走吧。”他说，站起身来，因为腿部发麻而趔趄了一下，赤西上前扶了他一把。

 

一路上都沉默无言。到了龟梨家，山下脱下鞋子，刚直起身，龟梨的手抓住了他，搂住了他的脖子，吻贴了上来。

山下闭上了眼睛，想，终于。

他进了龟梨的卧室，在他宽敞的床上和他做爱，没有放音乐，因为脑子里的旋律还在回荡，很多很多歌汇在一起，唱着“我爱你”、“我想念你”、“别离开我”、“和我在一起”……到底是等待之人更痛苦，还是寻觅之路更漫长？

彼此的身体都不再年轻，皮肤不再紧致，腹部柔软，再怎么细心保养也都有岁月的痕迹。然而接吻和抚摸的方式并没有变，哪怕经历过很多人，还是有些痕迹固执地留了下来。在对方身上见证自己的成熟与衰老，不知为何反而有种温情般的感动。

结束之后龟梨点了烟抽，山下躺在床上玩ipad，用一根手指点一个音乐游戏。

“那首歌……你会写下来吗？”龟梨问。

山下摇了摇头。“我已经记不太清了。”

龟梨安静了一会儿。“不知道为什么，我没有很遗憾。”

山下笑了笑。“我也没有。”

龟梨吐出一个烟圈，看青色的烟消散在空气里。“专辑的事，对不起，我想不用麻烦你了。”

山下并没有意外。“没办法了是吗？”

“P已经找到了自己的出口，我也不能太依赖你了。”龟梨答。

山下想了想。“我明白了。但我有几首歌，不用也没关系，无论如何都想让你唱。”

龟梨答应了。

 

两个多月后，龟梨和也推出了久违的新SOLO单曲，一改以往的华丽摇滚风格，是一首简单的钢伴情歌。作曲是山下智久，作词是龟梨和也。那首歌是这样唱的：

“年少时我们无知却相爱

在我们的大笑中

把琴、刀剑和树枝都投入火堆

没有人听见也没关系

唱着不明白意思的情歌

幻想自己不断展翅，不断飞翔

未曾发下的誓言

也未曾得到遵守

然而在我纵情欢乐时

总会突然看见你的脸

在路边，冷眼看着车马、人流经过

你的脸一闪而过

带走了我的声音

 

你拥有寂静和星夜

如此遥远

我只能借着池水看你的影子

在水中碎裂

太早了，我们曾渡过的那些漫不经心的岁月

什么时候能意识到时间的紧迫

将来会懂的温柔

还需要漫长的生命来允许

多希望

时间倒着走

足够我们慢慢爱上。”

这首歌名叫《给未来的你》，甫一发售就拿了销量冠军，获得了很多好评，说龟梨蛰伏数年终于有了突破，极佳地显示了他的声线优势，除了摇滚之外也能驾驭多种曲风，歌词和歌曲融合得天衣无缝，把遗憾和温柔的心情表达得很好。

MV拍得很简单。龟梨在白背景里穿着一身黑色的小礼服唱歌，偶尔有伴奏的山下出现，几个镜头而已，但因为长相俊美也受到了一些关注。媒体挖掘到这是龟梨和山下的第二次合作，第一次的《Kiss from the death》来自Kat-tun最早的第一张专辑。龟梨上节目时也承认，这首歌是久别重逢后受到山下启发写的词，在被问“龟梨君很久不写这样温柔的词，是恋爱了吗”时，笑而不语。

 

山下的房子经历三个月后终于维修好了，他也搬出了龟梨家。因为《给未来的你》大热，来找他写曲的人也变得多起来，他推掉了大部分，宣称这一年的工作量已经满了。

龟梨的专辑实际上他还在做，但主要是做编曲和器乐工作。龟梨自己写了大部分的曲，他非常努力，经常在山下工作室工作到半夜，山下不得不拖他上楼睡觉为止。

新的专辑取名《Destiny》，虽然是很俗气的名字，但也觉得没有更好的名字了。主打歌除了《给未来的你》之外是《歌唱》，龟梨自己的词曲，也是整张专辑里唯一一首跟山下毫无关系的歌。这首歌写得出乎意料的快，他们（又）在赤西那里玩（因为龟梨去得多了，已经有粉丝定点在那边蹲点了，为赤西涨了不少营收，为此山下一直说要赤西给龟梨发分红），山下猜拳又输了不得不去唱歌，他唱了《给未来的你》，但改了词，变成了一首缠绵的情歌，其露骨程度令龟梨脸红，算是对龟梨当年改词《Kiss from the death》的报复。赤西全程翻了无数个白眼，粉丝不明所以。

山下唱到了最后，变得飘起来了，他唱着：“你是我秘密的、不可侵犯的爱——死神把盐和爱放在你的唇上，让我吻去。我将带走你，再一次、无数次吻你，爱比死亡漫长。”他转头看着龟梨，眼神都是软的，手指按在嘴唇上，轻轻飞了个吻。

龟梨停下吉他，罔顾赤西在旁边提醒“喂喂，Kame，你冷静点——”，走上前去，一把抓住山下的领子，把他拽到面前，用嘴唇封上这胡说八道的甜蜜声音。山下在他唇下笑得止都止不住。

粉丝们尖叫起来，龟梨松开手，扯着山下对台下鞠躬。“抱歉，演出事故，这家伙我带回去了。今天的事情还请各位保密，我不想被狗仔缠着。今天你们的所有开销我请了，请随意吃喝，拣贵的点，没关系，跟老板讲一声就好。”赤西在旁边：“喂！”

 

回到山下那里（因为龟梨在这里加班太多基本住下了），山下飞快地赶走了还在忙的助理，关上了门。龟梨扑上来和他接吻，把他拉到沙发上，衣服脱了一半，忽然像被电击中了中枢，爬起来跑琴房。

山下：“Kame虽然我很高兴你有灵感，但就这么晾着我没问题吗？”

龟梨：“少废话，过来帮我记谱。”

因为山下真的很烦人地一直对他上下其手，他也很想快点弄完去做爱，龟梨不得不用唱的把这首歌写了出来，一共只花了十五分钟，结果山下谱子记完来劲了，押着龟梨上录音室，亲自做录音，花了一个小时就搞完了。

两个小时后，他们终于做完爱，龟梨洗过澡，山下躺在床上，还在一遍遍听刚才的录音。“这可能是你这张专辑最棒的一首歌。”山下说。

龟梨擦头发的手停了下来。“太夸张了吧？比《给未来的你》还好？”

“更好。”山下说。“恭喜你，那个隘口你过了。”

龟梨愣了愣。“这么简单？”

“一点不简单。”山下说，挥了挥手。“你为这张专辑花了多少心思，熬了多少夜，又听了多少音乐，这些都不是白做的，音乐之神看得到。”

“我常常怀疑她是瞎的啊。”龟梨叹气，复而笑起来。“但你这样说，好像可以相信一点了。”

“把它作为单曲发售吧。这会是很多年后人们也记住你的一首歌。”山下说。他顿了顿。“对我来说，也是无论何时听，都会感到幸福的一首歌，谢谢你。”

龟梨真的微笑了起来。

也如山下所预料的那样，这首歌大受欢迎，全国到处都能听见。借着龟梨SOLO翻红之际，Kat-tun没多久就恢复了巡演，山下也恢复了正常的工作。他监制了Kat-tun的新曲，也没瞒着成员他和龟梨的关系。中丸一脸难以言喻，当年就应该看出来你想拐我们主唱，没想到这么多年居然实现了。龟梨依然一有空就往他那里跑，但忙起来见面时间也少。山下把他的来电铃声设定成了《歌唱之心》，被赤西吐槽没想到你如此恶俗，听太多再也不想听了。

尽管聚少离多，但山下知道他们没问题的，用心唱的歌总是会被听见，无论距离多么遥远，于他于他都是。

他依然非常喜欢《歌唱之心》，并且总隐隐觉得这与他追求又遗失的那首完美之歌重合。说不定龟梨也深深记住了他的歌，并且受了影响，或许音乐的本源本来相通，就好像映照人心的镜子，神秘意志的回响，引起的振动频率总是相似的，引领着人们一遍遍回到相同的地方，那也是他们最初的感动和寻觅的归属之地。

那真的是一首非常简单的歌，曲调简单到只是一个旋律反复变化，却层层叠叠，渲染出复杂的情绪。连词都很简单，舍弃了龟梨常用的复杂句式和排比，只是反复唱着——

 “我想为你唱歌，世界之大，总有一首歌，在等待着你。” 

 

-end-


End file.
